Guardian Angel
by Ivy3
Summary: it's kinda long, but it's my first Andromeda fic and yes I do have a character of mine here. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or its characters, they belong to Tribune or Gene Roddenberry or someone else.

Rating: PG? Definitely not R. Why? I don't know maybe a "hell" here and there and suggestive speaking but pretty harmless, really.

Author's note: Feedback always welcomed, especially because this is my first story. My address is: iritbasford@hotmail.com

Another disclaimer: The song "Torn" belongs to Natalie Imbruglia, from her album: "Left Of The Middle" 

__

Torn

"…. Illusion never changed into something real. 

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel

I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor

You're a little late, I'm already torn."

"Guardian Angel" - _by Ivy_

CHAPTER 1 

It was a beautiful day on the planet Jesary. The sky was a purplish-blue, the clouds were off-white and the weather was fine. So Captain Dylan Hunt decided to give his crew a day off on the planet. Tyr, not surprisingly, decided to stay on the Andromeda and be in charge of the repairs. The rest of the crew however were more than happy to get a vacation. The Jesarians-a small but old race have decided to join the New commonwealth. Theoretically, they just didn't sign the charter yet, and to Dylan's dismay, seemed to be pushing it off. 

'Sure it's a big step', Dylan thought. 'But they have already agreed-so why not commit on paper'? He sighed, stealing an exasperated glance with Beka. He told her to have fun with the rest of the crew-but she refused. She said these Jesarians were getting on her nerves and she was going to make them sign that stupid-paper one way or the other. Besides, the meetings aren't for the **entire **day-she could always go sightseeing later. Dylan smiled to himself and turned to Prime Minister Nese'eto, and began to list for the second time all possible profitable outcomes of joining them. 

************************************************************ 

Tyr Anasazi was bending over at one of Andromeda's panels. There were some minor adjustments that needed to be made - which did not need to wait for Harper's return. He was nearly done when he heard a voice behind him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Tyr finished set the tool he was using down and turned to face Rev. 

"I was fixing some security problems the Andromeda stated. Shouldn't you be on the planet?" He asked a bit impatiently. He did not like being interrogated. 

"I was, but I returned." 

"Good for you", he said and turned to leave. 

"Why are you fixing the ship?" Rev asked him curiously. 

"I already told you." 

"Ah yes, but Harper could have done that." 

"Harper isn't here, is he?" Tyr answered annoyed. "Is there a point?" 

"It was nothing urgent that could not wait for his return", Rev observed. 

"So?" 

"So were you saving Harper from extra work? Out of the goodness of your heart?" 

"No", Tyr stated a bit sharply. Rev waited. "It is for my own survival. If something goes wrong and Harper is killed or wounded, we would need this ship to be operative as soon as possible. I cannot risk depending on that boy." 

Rev nodded, though he didn't seem to buy Tyr's excuse. He disappeared down one of the corridors. 

Tyr took his tools and went to fix some other problem. He was not willing to admit to Rev that the true reason was a deep unsettling feeling. 

*************************************** 

"Oh! Isn't that pretty? And that! How much? Harper-look!" 

Harper walked over to his giddy purple friend. Trance was showing him a green headband with beads. At least Harper **thought **it was a headband. "It's.... Nice?" 

"How much?" Trance asked the shop owner. 

"5 silver coins", he answered her in basic. Though the main population was Jesarians, there were a couple of hundred humans. Everyone spoke both. 

Jesary's economy wasn't doing too well, so everything was a helluvalot cheaper. Practically a bargain. The moment Trance found out she went on a shopping frenzy – dragging Harper along for the ride. So far she bought some flower seeds, a vase, hair stuff, some jewelry and that headband. 

He didn't mind hanging out with Trance it's just that…. Well she was starting to get on his nerves. They were shopping in this fair for hours- and she was still…. Well… Hyper! She paid for the "headband" and wore it around her neck. 

"Trance", Harper said. "Let's go already ok? We've been here for decades, and if I'm gonna hit on any babes in some sleazy bar we gotta get there in **_this_** lifetime!"

"Ok, ok", she said smiling. "Just one more thing."

"What?" He asked exasperated.

"That", she said pointing to a big black tent. There was a sign in the entrance in both languages. It read: "Fortune Teller".

*******************************************

'Finally!' Beka thought grumpily. They've been in this building since the morning. She was tired, annoyed but mostly hungry. 

Dylan was pretty good but she'd never admit that to him. He really got through to them. Again. They agreed to sign the form tomorrow. If the terms were right. 

Dylan and Beka left the building and stood for a moment. 'Fresh air!' She thought and smiled. Dylan cleared his throat and she turned. 

"Well", he said smiling. "I don't know about you- but I'm starving! Do you want to go maybe grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure", she said nodding. 

*******************************************

Tyr fixed everything that he could, but that uneasy feeling just didn't let go. What was it? 'Where are the others?' He thought worriedly. He was not concerned about them. They meant nothing to him. It was…. This feeling. What's wrong? He paced in his quarters, not being able to rest. "I have a really bad feeling", he said to no one in particular.

*****************************************

CHAPTER 2 

"A fortune teller?" Harper asked skeptically. 

"Yes- what's wrong with that?" Trance asked a bit offended. Her tail curled behind her. Harper had to fight the urge to reach out and stroke it. 

"Nothing, Trance- these fortune tellers, it's all a rip off."

"A rip **_off_**?" Trance asked confused. "What do they remove?"

Harper sighed and tried again. "They don't **_really_** tell you your future babe, they just mumble jumble some vague nonsense- making you **_think_** that they're psychic and take your money." He was about to leave.

"Wait Harper!" Trance stopped him. 

What?!"

"Can we still go?" She asked him pleadingly. "**_Please! _**It's very cheap."

"Look- you're a big girl you can go by yourself. You don't need a chaperon."

"I know", she admitted quietly, looking at him with her big puppy dog eyes. "But it would be nice if you would go with me- you know? To make sure I'm not being cheated?" She shifted in her place. "And I'd feel a **_lot_** safer if you were there…."

Harper sighed, shaking his head. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Alright", Harper agreed reluctantly, brushing his hair with his fingers. " But when this is done-no more **_shopping_** and we do what **_I_** want", he said smiling broadly.

Trance smiled. "Ok, let's go!" She took his arm and dragged him to the tent. Harper tried to keep up with one very excited purple babe. They were at the (empty) entrance to the tent when Harper said:

"I still don't get why you need a psychic Trance babe, I can tell you your future", he said seriously. Trance looked at him surprised.

"You are destined…." Harper said, his eyes close while he was humming. He opened his eyes and smiled. "To end up in bed with me."

"Harper!" Trance said hitting him then she pulled him into the tent with her.

*************************************************

Dylan and Beka were in the capital's "town". There were mainly some-shops, booths, and restaurants. Not much. They found a relatively cheap restaurant and looked for a place to sit down. They were told it had eatable food- even for humans. A young human waitress came over to them. She was in her 20's, fair, pretty tall with long dark red hair and dark brown eyes. 

"Hi", she said smiling warmly. Dylan smiled at her back and got a glare from Beka. "What?" He asked her.

"Do you two need help?" She asked them still smiling. 

"Yes as a matter of fact we do. We're looking for a table." Dylan said still smiling. Beka rolled her eyes. 'Men!'

"Let's see", the waitress said taking out a pad. "Table for two…. Inside or outside?"

Dylan looked at Beka questioningly. "Out", Beka said grinning politely. The waitress took them to their table, setting up the plates and stuff. She handed them two menus. Dylan frowned. He couldn't understand a word it said. "Monstrous Bisagig?" He asked Beka, who returned a shrug. The waitress smiled and translated. "Ok, first off- don't come near anything that starts with 'Mes' or 'Bis'. It's meat- and believe me on this planet you should stay a veggie. There some good stuff here that resemble meat (pointing at some names). They taste like chicken". Even Beka smiled. They ordered and the waitress left with the menus. Dylan looked out after her and met Beka's glare. "What?" He asked her innocently. She simply rolled her eyes and said: "Men!"

*************************************

Tyr was in charge of the repairs. He met with some dealers and "convinced" them to make the trade. He smirked silently to himself. Dylan would probably not have approved of his methods, but they worked and he had the parts. However it did not cause his bad feeling to fade. He shook his head. 'No', he thought sternly. 'Let it go-there's no visible reason for-'

"Where do you want this?"

Tyr turned around abruptly. A young human girl with dark red hair stood before him. She smiled warmly. He stared down at her. "What do you want?" He asked her harshly. She faltered for a moment. "I have a delivery". She said opening the box in her hands. Tyr relaxed a little when he saw the computer chips he wanted. She gave the box to him and left-not before giving him another one of her silly grins that annoyed him. He was about to test the chips when he noticed something in the box. It was a flexi pad. He picked it up and read it. **"_Danger! New allies shall betray those who are not careful." _**

*******************************************

CHAPTER 3

The first thing Trance noticed was the poor lighting-she could barely see a thing! Then she noticed the dangling beads from the ceiling of the tent. She pushed them aside and stepped inside.

"Come in", a husky voice said.

Trance glanced at Harper who shrugged, and motioned for her to go in first. They saw a round table covered with a cloth. On the table they saw a crystal ball, some cards, gem stones and a single black candle that lit the old woman's face. 

'Oh brother!' Harper thought, mentally rolling his eyes. He had read about old earth fortune tellers, and apparently so did this phony. 

"Sit down", she said, showing them the chairs. Trance sat down and gave Harper a 'please stay with me' look and he sat down. A strand of red hair hung loose from her head covering. 

"Shall we proceed?" She asked them in some gypsy accent. Her dark eyes turning from one to the other. "Who wishes to go first?"

They looked at each other. Harper gave her an 'I'm only here because of you' -look and she smiled nervously at the woman. "I guess I will."

*****************************************

Dylan and Beka small talked through most of the meal. The waitress kept coming back, asking if they needed anything and if everything was fine. 'Yeah right', thought Beka. 'I bet that's the **_only_** reason. It has absolutely **_nothing_** to do with our boy Dylan here. Sure he's attractive-I get that. It's his fault for not turning her down- unless he wanted something to do with this kid…. None of your business', she told herself.

"She was right", she said. "It tastes just like chicken." Dylan chuckled. "I don't know about you", he said pushing his chair back. "But I'm full."

"Me too", she said getting up. This was nice-this lunch thing. They both knew it meant nothing, and why should it? They were just friends. Friends…. It was weird how just a little while ago she would have said that it's impossible to be friends with such an arrogant, possessive, egotistical and idealistic person. But when you get to know him, you see other sides of him. He's caring and compassionate and she likes him- though she'd never tell him that! The entire crew was like a family to her. Well, except Tyr-maybe even Tyr, even though he'd never admit that Andromeda was like a home. Even Dylan was bonding with them, and she liked that. And she liked him. In a purely 'like' way-oh God! She was thinking like a teenager!

"Going so soon?" The waitress asked.

"Yes-can we get the bill?" Dylan asked, smiling kindly.

"Coming right up", she said and went back inside. 

"So", Dylan said to her. "Got any plans?"

"Well", Beka said. "After we check up on the repairs, I was thinking of checking out this fair-suppose to be good. You?"

"I'm stuck fixing up a **_new_** agreement for the Jesarians to sign."

"Sounds like fun", she said sarcastically. 

"Oooooh yeah", he answered. 

The waitress brought them the check, flashed them a smile and left. Beka noticed that Dylan was staring at the bill, so she insisted on paying for her half. 

"What?" He asked, tearing his eyes off the bill. "Oh no that's ok, it's just this weird thing written here." He said pointing. Beka read over his shoulder. She read it over and over again but it still made no sense. They paid for their meal (separately-Dylan didn't want to argue) and headed towards the Andromeda. They left the bill on the table-after copying its message. It read:

**__**

"The one who has the biggest grin, bears even sharper teeth." 

***************************************

**__**

"… So I guess the fortune teller's tell us right…."

CHAPTER 4

Beka and Dylan reached Tyr, who was still trying to understand the message. 'What could it mean?' 

"How are the repairs going?" Dylan asked him. 

"They are finished", Tyr replied. "I wish to inform you of something." 

"Yes?" Dylan asked absently. "What is it?"

"I received a message along with the computer chips." He stated.

"Oh?" Beka asked interested. "What kind of message?" Tyr showed them the flexi. 

"It sounds like a warning of some kind", Dylan said frowning.

"Really", Tyr said. "What gave you that idea? Was it the word 'danger' or perhaps 'betray'?"

"Not now Tyr", Beka hissed, as they showed Tyr theirs. 

"What do you think it means?" Tyr asked them suspiciously.

"I have no idea", Dylan said. "Whatever it is-it's not good."

*************************************

"Tell me my child", the fortune teller asked Trance. "What do you want to hear about? Your past? Present? Or perhaps your future?"

"The past", Harper piped in, giving Trance a smile. "Let's hear about her past."

"I thought you don't believe in telling the future", Trance said uncomfortable. 

He smiled malevolently. "I don't babe-but if it's a shot at getting to your past I'm all for it."

"Not the past", Trance said-smiling nervously.

"Do you wish for me to read my crystal ball?" The fortune teller asked, leaning in closer.

"Sure, I guess."

"The woman scrutinized the ball for a minute and spoke, eyes still on the ball. "You are happy. You have found a home-a family. People you can depend on and trust." Trance nodded excitedly. Harper rolled his eyes and mumbled: "Give me a break!"

"You do not believe in my powers?" She asked him mildly, turning her gaze from the ball to study the young man. 

"You got it", Harper said. "I think you just take advantage of the innocent like Trance here and cheat them out of their money. Any idiot can tell you you are going to get married and have 3 kids and you wouldn't be the wiser! And the rest is pure observation-simple as that."

The woman merely smiled at him cruelly. 

"Can I hear more please?" Trance tried with a smile. The woman nodded and returned to her ball. "You two are close friends", she said. "Bonded, connected-your life line's are entwined, but-"

"But what?" Trance asked frightened. "There could be more." She let it sink in before continuing. "You have a mission-both of you. A noble quest-one that could change many lives. For better or worse." Trance looked enchanted, but Harper put in: "Big deal-she knows we're from the Andromeda and why we're here."

The woman turned to him annoyed. Then a slow frightening smile spread. "Your turn", she said.

"Na-ah", he said shaking his head. "No way. I'm just here for Trance, that's all."

"I would not charge you." She offered.

"No way, no chance, . Tdude is oof the question."

"Why Harper?" Trance teased. "Afraid she might discover something?"

"Fine", Harper gave up. "Give it your best shot."

"Let's see", the woman said, studying the ball. "Your past has defined who you are today." Harper snorted and Trance kicked him from under the table.

"Your life on earth haunts you. Your family-even though you have found a new family. You cannot hide from your past-you must accept it and face it. Only then can the healing begin."

Harper paused for a moment and then grinned smugly. "Give the woman a kewpie doll! So you can observe, good for you. Saw that I'm short and skinny-thought maybe he's malnourished and wham! 'He must have been living on earth!'"

"Harper!" Trance said. "Be good!"

"I'm always good", he said. "You just hadn't tried the Harper love machine yet!" She elbowed him and the woman continued. 

"Your family was killed by Nietchiens and Magogs, but not your cousins…. No, they were infested and you had to kill them. Everyone you ever loved was murdered. Your mother got sick and slowly decade during the years until she too died and your father-"

"Who told you that?!" Harper demanded, rising from the table. "Who?!"

The smile was replaced with regret at the thought of the pain she had just caused him. "The crystal ball." He stormed out and she called after him: "You must come to rest with your past! Only then can you have a positive future!" He was gone. Trance got up to follow him, when the woman grabbed her arm and placed a stone in her hand. Before she could refuse the woman said: "Take it. It will come to be of use to you." Trance thanked her. The woman let go of her arm and said coldly: **_"The ship that has outlived its time may be upheld, if caution is not taken."_** She looked Trance in the eye before nodding for her to leave. Confused, Trance went to find Harper. 

**********************

**__**

"…You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for…"

CHAPTER 5

He didn't get that far-just a couple of stores away-pretending to be interested in some clothing.

"Oh hi Trance", Harper said, his smile not as bright as before.

"Hi Harper. Look, if you need someone to talk to-"

"I don't."

"OK", she decided not to press the matter. "So, I agreed to go anywhere you wanted to go. Where to?"

*********************************

In the end they spent a couple of hours in some bar, then headed back to their ship. Harper's heart just wasn't into it. 'How did she know?' He kept thinking. 'Was it just a really lucky guess? I tried to bury my past-but I can't. How could she possibly know? Maybe she's really… No! She's not! Remember?' The rest of the crew were waiting for them at the entrance.

"Wow, nice welcoming, you really shouldn't have", Harper said smiling at Tyr. "I'm touched."

"Don't be", he replied, shoving data into his hands. He read it and looked at them questioningly. Trance read over his shoulder. 

"What's this?" Trance asked, her tail twitching a bit.

"I haven't the slightest idea", Dylan admitted. "Tyr got that message about 'allies betraying', Beka and I got the one about 'the teeth'-"

"And we got the one about 'the ship'" Trance muttered. They all waited as she repeated what the woman told her. 

"Hmmm", Dylan thought out loud. "We all got different messages at about the same time and by different people, presumably to warn us. But from who?" Dylan shook his head.

"All I know is that we got warned by the waitress with the red hair", Beka stated.

"It wasn't necessarily her-" Dylan started.

"My message was delivered as well by a woman with red hair", Tyr said thoughtfully. They all turned to Trance and Harper.

"Red hair", Harper confirmed. "But ours was an old hag. Could be a coincidence-or maybe red hair is common."

"Or perhaps a necessity to join a gang", Tyr added.

"I don't know", Dylan said. "But she looked so familiar."

"Old girlfriend?" Beka joked.

"I think I would have remembered", Dylan answered smiling.

"I don't always remember", Harper offered.

"That's just because it's been so long since you had a date Seamus."

"Ha ha-very funny Beka. And when was the last time YOU had a date?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this nonsense", Tyr said folding his arms, "But what are we going to do?"

"Nothing", Dylan said after some thought.

"Nothing?" Tyr asked annoyed. "And what do you suppose will happen-the threat will just disappear??"

"Look Tyr-other than theses strange messages, we have nothing to go on. We don't know, this could be some prank-"

"A pretty elaborated one", Harper mumbled. 

"So we will be careful", Dylan continued. "But other than that-what can we do?"

"I'm surprised you survived this long", Tyr spat and returned to the ship. Dylan sighed and walked back inside. 

"What are you going to do?" Trance asked frightened. 

"Right now? Shower, rewrite the charter and go to sleep." He said before he went in. They all looked at each other before Rev Bem said: "I suggest we all do the same."

And they did.

***********************

Trance was in her room unpacking all the goods that she bought. She was sorting them out when she came across a stone. 'A pretty stone', she thought smiling. 'But how did it get here?' The fortune teller, she remembered. She looked it over. It was an emerald, very smooth and was it- it looked like it was shaped like a heart. The old earth style-with two weird half circles put together, like Harper showed her. She frowned for a moment. 'What am I supposed to do with it? Oh well' She smiled, putting it with the rest of her jewelry. She yawned tiredly and headed for bed.

**************************

**__**

"….Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light…"

CHAPTER 6

Dylan went to the meeting alone. He told Beka to enjoy the remainder of her time on this planet. He worked all night to fix the agreement to please them… Well, actually to please only one man. D'shark-he was the Prime Minister's right hand man, an important member of the council and a very annoying individual. But everything went fine today, the Prime Minister Nese'eto was in a good mood and D'shark was quiet. Dylan liked Jesarians-despite their intimidating appearance. They were all towering over him, wiry, and had a weird yellow tan. They had 6 fingers, no noses and huge mouths. The Prime Minister signed the charter and passed it down the table. D'shark was the last to sign. He handed it over to Dylan smiling. 'He has the biggest smile I have ever seen' Dylan thought to himself. **_'The one who has the biggest grin, bears even sharper teeth'_**. Dylan got up from the table and headed back to the Andromeda. Was the warning against D'shark? Why? He had to tell the others. He was deep in thought when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry", he said smiling. 

"Don't be", the young girl said. She couldn't have been over 17, but the thing that caught Dylan's eye was the red hair. Plus the feeling that she was familiar. "Say", he asked her casually. "Do all humans here have red hair?" What a stupid question!

"I don't know-do all humans where you're from have blond hair?" She replied smiling. 

"Have we met?" Realizing too late it sounded like a pickup line. 

She looked into his eyes intently. "I don't know-have we?" Her dark brown eyes seemed to search for something. And then he remembered her eyes. But how could it be possible? It couldn't be! He stared at her shocked waiting for answers. 

**********************************

Dylan remembered her. It was a long time ago…

"Who are you?" Dylan asked her harshly. 

"I'm Talary", she said. "And you are Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant.''

"What are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"So-you remember."

"Yes I remember", he said accusingly. "On Thailin- before we left you told me something about friends and bonds. 300 years ago. You should be dead."

"I warned you-but you didn't listen. My exact words were: 'Friendship is at a test, when a bond is broken.' Your Nietchian first officer-Rhade. "

" So you knew about the war? You knew and didn't do anything?" He asked, an edge to his voice. "Wait-how did you know?"

"Yes I knew about the war, I can see possibilities in the future and before I went to you I warned high rankers in the Commonwealth. They didn't listen."

"Maybe have said exactly what was going to happen instead of riddles-" He suddenly realized something. "The waitress."

"And all the others", she said, changing her shape to the waitress and back. 

"How did you survive 300 years-what are you?"

"Human", she said and after a pause. "I think." She smiled sadly. "It's getting really weird. I survived the same way you have. I was stuck in that black hole-on your ship in fact."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. She disappeared and in her place he saw a white light. He was mentally thrown back in time-300 years ago. He saw all that happened through her eyes. 

**__**

"I wanted to see if you would live", a voice inside his head said, as he returned to his body. "**_So I stuck_** **_around, unfortunately too long_**." He felt a mental smile. The light changed back to the girl, who was not smiling any more. "Will you heed my warning THIS time?"

"I don't understand it, tell me what to look out for. D'shark?"

"Amongst other things. I'm not allowed to tell you specifically-you have to figure it out yourself. Your ship is in danger-be careful." She turned to leave. Dylan grabbed her arm and she turned around. 

"Back then-aboard my ship was there… Anything you could have done? To save the Commonwealth?"

She smiled sadly. "It is in my power to blow up ships, but I'm not allowed to interfere, just warn."

"Why did you stay on the Andromeda?" He asked curiously, changing the subject. 

She smiled. "I kinda wanted you to make it." At that she simply disappeared. 

*****************************

**__**

"…My conversation has run dry

That's whats going on, nothing's fine I'm torn…"

CHAPTER 7

They left the planet and flew into space. Dylan didn't tell the rest of the crew about the mysterious Talary and he forgot all about the messages. Rommie looked worried. "Dylan, I think we may have a problem."

"What?" He asked worriedly. 

"There appears to be something in my system. I think it is a virus."

"I'll get right on it", Harper said. He plugged himself in. The ship shook.

"We've been hit!" Rommie cried and after a moment fell to the deck. 

"What the hell hit us?" Beka asked annoyed. 

"A Jasarian ship", Tyr said. "New allies shall betray." He glanced accusingly at Dylan. 

"That's nice", Beka muttered. "They want us to surrender or they'll come aboard and kill us."

"Our weapons are useless, CAPTAIN", Tyr snorted. "Any ideas?"

"Yes as a matter of fact…" Dylan muttered and turned to Beka. "Tell D'shark I wish to speak with him." Everyone looked at him questioningly, before D'shark's image appeared on screen, smiling brightly. 

"My, Captain Hunt, you are smarter than I gave you credit for. How ever did you know?"

"Listen-turn your ship around and no harm's done." Dylan said with false bravado. 

"I think not!" He laughed. 

"Is the Prime Minister involved?" Dylan asked opening a communication channel.

"That idiot? No! This was my brilliant plan! The money we will receive for your ship… He would never have thought of a plan to save our people-never!"

"Our system will be operational soon-I would not advise for you to continue with this course of action."

"Oh-no they won't! Not without this", he said picking up a device. Harper was back. "Boss-we got a problem."

"You have 5 minutes before we boarder to surrender", D'shark said. "Oh and incase you were wondering-that little ship in your docking bay is useless as well." The screen turned blank. 

"He's right", Harper said. "If I try to get rid of the virus without that device I'd blow the whole ship up."

Dylan frowned, not knowing what to do. "Any suggestions?"

"Pray?" Harper offered sarcastically. Rev started to pray to The Devine. 

"Where did Beka go?" Trance asked. She entered the bridge frustrated. "They got the Maru too, the basters. Even Harper can't fix it in 5 minutes, or 20 for that matter."

Trance fidgeted a bit nervously. "What do we do?"

A girl suddenly appeared near the screen. 

"Who are you-and how did you get onboard this ship?" Tyr asked angrily.

"It's ok, I think. Talary?" Dylan glanced at the time. Not enough. 

"Is there really nothing you can do?" She asked pleadingly. 

"No", Dylan said shaking his head. 

"Well you have to do something!" She said. "But don't surrender-believe me you don't want that."

Dylan shuddered at the thought of what she saw. They were running out of time… He suddenly had an idea.

*********************

**__**

"I thought I saw a man brought to life

He was warm, he came around like he was dignified

He showed me what it was to cry…"

CHAPTER 8

"What are YOU going to do?" He asked her. They all looked at him like he was insane, but he pushed the matter. "Are you going to sit around and do nothing? AGAIN? You know what happened last time." She nodded slowly not answering. "What do you see in our future? Of this ship?"

"You die either way-I'd advise blowing yourselves up-that way they don't get the ship." She said placidly staring into space. Harper noticed Trance fidgeting a bit nervously. 

"What do you see in our future if you interfere? Hypothetically speaking." Dylan said, eyeing her intently. 

"You will gain many allies, but just as many enemies. You will either rebuild an even greater Commonwealth…. Or suffer a greater fall." He saw the great conflict in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Boss-we don't have much time…" Harper urged.

"Is the possible gain worse the risk?" Dylan asked her gently. After a long moment she nodded and turned to Harper. 

"What do you need to get back control?" She asked him. Dylan nodded to him and Harper said: "That device in his hand-you know, no biggie." She closed her eyes. 

"Your time is up", D'shark said, his ship getting closer. 

"Any time now", Harper said nervously. "Only a miracle can save us now", he muttered under his breath. 

Talary smiled. "Just call me a miracle worker." A light lit up her hand and it turned into a little device. She opened her eyes and tossed it at Harper. The crew was shocked. Harper got out of it and started to play with it. Harper connected himself to the ship.

The other ship was nearly there. Talary looked at it and the ship was pushed back. Dylan stared at her.

"Well if I'm gonna interfere I might as well do it all the way", she swallowed. 

"I'm back!" Rommie said getting up. Harper was back grinning. "Am I a freaking genius or what?"

A jolt hit the ship-sending Harper into a wall. Trance ran over to him. Tyr ran to weapons as Beka sat in the pilot's chair. 

"Don't blow them up!" Dylan ordered sternly. Tyr complied, shooting at their weapons while Beka piloted. The Jesarian ship was overpowered and it headed back to its planet. Dylan, relieved went to check on Harper.

"He's ok", Trance said smiling. "Just some bruises. I should take him to med bay just to be sure." Trance and Beka took Harper there. 

"Dylan", Rommie said. "There's a message for you. It's from Prime Minister Nese'eto." The Prime Minister appeared on the screen. 

"Captain-my apologies for this incident. We apprehended D'shark the moment he returned. We hope this does not affect our frienship."

"No it doesn't." Dylan said.

"We shall make compensations anyway. We'll be in touch-Nese'eto out."

Beka and Trance returned and Dylan introduced them all to Talary. Though she smiled warmly, she seemed to be concerned.

"So you were the waitress, and the fortune teller and the delivery girl?" Beka asked.

"Yes-I had to find a way to get the message to you."

"But it all occurred at about the same time", Tyr said suspiciously. 

"That's my little secret", she smiled. The smile vanished. "They're going to kill me when they find out."

**__**

"What makes you think they don't already know?" 

She turned. The boy was about 18 years old, with curly blond hair and green eyes. 

"G-Gem?" She stuttered.

"What's the matter Tal?" He asked smiling. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Last time I checked", she said slowly. "You were dead."

"I still am", he smiled sadly. "Now I'm just a light. Your light in fact."

"Am I going to be punished?"

"No", he laughed. "You were supposed to interfere. Rules are made to be broken. You have to WANT to interfere. To risk it all. Tell you the truth no one other than myself believed you would do it this early."

"You mean I could have done ? To save the Commonwealth?"

"No-you weren't ready. It was not time."

"What happens now?" She asked changing the subject. 

"Pretty much the same-you continue to travel, to help to grow."

"And do I get my little Angel wings?"

He smiled. "No-but you already have someone to guard. This ship, this crew. The first time you interfere to save a life, you dedicate part of you to that someone. Like I did."

He sighed. "I have to leave now-wish I could stay. But I'll be hanging around-watching your back, that sort of stuff."

They hugged. "I'm proud of you", he whispered, then disappeared. She sighed, holding back her tears. She turned to the crew. 

"You know you're welcome to stay", Dylan said, knowing her answer. 

"Thanx, I know-and I might come to visit and stay a while, but I gotta go travel, save lives yada yada yada. I can't guarantee to always be there to save your sorry ass, but I'll keep an eye on you and try to help when I can." She said goodbye and turned into a white light. As the light faded, they heard a little voice say: "**_After all, I am your guardian angel_**."

***************************************

**__**

…"I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

You're a little late, I'm already torn…"

Trance went over to Harper's room, for a checkup. He was sitting up in his bed, reading. He let her come in and smiled brightly at her. 

"Hey babe", he said.

"Hi", she smiled. She sat next to him in his bed. "How are you?"

"Better." She read over his shoulder. 

"What's it about?"

"Oh nothing really-just a horror story."

"Look, if you wan to talk about what happened on the planet-"

"No thanx, I'm fine."

She told him about Talary.

"So we had a genuine fortune teller on our hands and you just let her get away?" He shook his head. "She could have given us tips about horse races and stuff-"

"Harper!"

"Hey! When we're so broke we can't fix the ship don't come crying to me." He suddenly smiled mischievously. "I was right you know. I told you you'd end up in bed with me!"

"Harper!" She cried and hit him with a pillow. He grabbed another one and they started a pillow fight, laughing. After a while they tired, and smiled at each other. Harper leaned in and kissed her.

-END-


End file.
